


Comatose.

by Latexthief (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Castiel, Depressed Castiel, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Possible Destiel - Freeform, Sacrifice, idk possible cas x the brothers but it's mostly like friendship, is that a thing anymore?, just a little- he's just not thinking correctly, possible samstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Latexthief
Summary: Cas knew the moment him and the Winchesters stepped into the God forsaken building- he wouldn’t make it.





	Comatose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic up here, so advice would be greatly appreciated! My writing fluctuates A L O T, which isn't always someone's cup of tea. Please leave kudos and comments are always lovely.

Cas knew. 

Cas knew the moment him and the Winchesters stepped into the God forsaken building- he wouldn’t make it.  
It didn’t stop him from smiling along with the others.  
Laughing at inside jokes; at the familiarity that swept over their small family.  
It was perfect for the time being.

It wouldn’t last- Cas knew.

“Are you ready, Castiel?” 

Cas didn’t want to leave the brothers behind, it was the hardest thing to do.

“Yes.” He was scared, though he’d never admit it.

\--

“Come on! Grab my hand, Cas.”

He couldn’t burden this family anymore, he had to make things better. 

“Stop doing nothing. At least make a fucking effort- Cas?”

Always willing to bleed for the Winchesters.

\--

 

The heat was unbearable; the smell of burning flesh and rotting limbs filling the atmosphere.  
Soon, Castiel will be where he belongs. An angel dying- returned and meant to be reborn.

 

He feels himself become whole.  
Castiel had done it- left the Winchesters with one less weight on their shoulders. Yet, something was wrong.

Cas knew.

Cas knew the moment he stepped into the God forsaken building- he wouldn’t make it.  
It didn’t stop him from walking into the building- determination filling his veins. 

 

But, his elevator to rebirth stopped on the wrong floor.

 

With pitch black eyes and a hollowness he aches to leave- Castiel is reborn.


End file.
